This invention relates to a superconducting device.
The Josephson devices such as a memory which functions in virtue of the Josephson effect are known as superconductive electronical devices. In this device, a channel is closed or opened arbitorarily under the Josephson effect. The advantege of the device is operability at a very high frequency. However, this type of superconducting device requires somewhat complex design and possesses no amplification function.